


Dirty Talk

by basaltgrrl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds that the Hulk is an apt pupil.  In most ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

"HULK FUCK TONY SO HARD."

"No, my sweet green lord, no. You need the right tense; you need--fuck, what is that? Future continuous? You need to indicate intent. It's not going to work unless you mean it."

Hulk's brows furrowed, tendons popped in his forearms. The great, ridged calluses on his fingertips dug into Tony's hips, perfect, bruising, and Tony caught his breath for a moment and willed himself not to groan.

"HULK--GOING TO--FUCK..."

"Yes, oh my god--threaten me with it, Big Guy."


End file.
